La verdad sobre algunas cosas
by octi-chan
Summary: jejeje...note una escaces de banxginji? XD asi q hice un oneshot...para q vean cierta persona deberia decirle a la otra la verdad antes de que se armen malentendidos...pesimo summary


Disclaimer: Get Backers ni ninguno de sus personajes m pertenece y bla bla bla...solo kiero hacer uso de ellos para demostrar cmo son las cosas segun yo :P

Truth & Kisses 

No podía ser de esa manera, así no estaba bien. Costaba imaginarse como fue que terminó siendo de esa manera pero así era ahora. Solo bastaba verlo para que su corazón se acelerara y que todo lo que el resto creía sobre el "Gran Ban Midou" se fuera a la basura...

Cuando se trataba de Ginji

Solamente por él, por nadie más.

Ginji había traído a su vida lo que nadie más había podido...alegría.

Fumó un poco más para tratar de despejar su mente, estar enamorado de su mejor amigo no era sencillo...

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó al ver que se trataba del Raitei (N/A: me encanta como suena Raitei...seh diganlo!)

- Ne Ban-chan...estás muy distraído, te pasa algo?

- No me pasa nada baka solo estaba pensando

- Debe ser alguien muy importante para tenerte así...- comentó Ginji algo melancólico

Para él había sido duro llegar a esa conclusión. Siempre había mantenido la optimista esperanza de que algún día Ban podría fijarse en él, por muy raro que sonara. Es que simplemente se había enamorado del ojiazul y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Pero estaba esa persona. Esa persona que hacía que Ban hablara solo a sus espaldas, que se quedara despierto por la noche y de cuando en cuando suspirara...

- Como sabes que se trata de alguien? OoO por la sorpresa Ban soltó su cigarrillo y miró a Ginji quien sonreia con mucha tristeza, esa mirada tan dulce hizo que el poseedor del Yagan se estremeciera

- Bueno, cuando crees que no te estoy viendo veo que te quedas callado y luego comienzas a hablar incoherencias como " Si le digo tal vez deje de hablarme" o " No podria soportar un rechazo" incluso cosas como " Pero no puedo evitar estos sentimientos"...asi que por favor Ban-chan...dime quien es...es una chica? es alguien que conozco?

Ban pudo notar cierto dolor en la mirada de su amigo. Sus brillantes ojos café relucían con sinceridad. De nuevo esos ojos lo hacían estremecerse. Los sentimientos que reflejaban tan puramente eran suficientes para hechizarlo. Se quedó unos instantes sin contestar solo contemplando al rubio...

" Eres muy lindo Ginji...realmente eres muy lindo, lo siento pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti"

- Ban...por favor contestame- demandó el Raitei

Pero Midou no salía de su estado. Podría mirarlo por horas. Sus ojos...su sonrisa...esos labios que tanto deseaba probar...y si tan solo se acercara un poco...un poquito nada más...

Ginji no sabía como había pasado, pero de repente se encontró con que Ban estaba mucho más cerca y de la nada...lo había besado. Rápidamente el ojiazul se había apoderado de sus labios dejandolo sin respiración.

Y se sentía bien

Ser besado por la persona que quería se sentía bien.

Ban decidió soltarlo. Si, había llegado el minuto de conciencia...

No podía haber besado a Ginji cierto? Imposible...eso no debía pasar!

- Ban...

- Lo siento mucho Ginji! eso...

- No importa Ban...

- Que quieres decir? o/ò

- Mientras seas tú quien me bese no importa...- dijo el rubio bajando un poco la cabeza y con las mejillas encendidas- pero si me preocupa ser quien esté en segundo lugar...

El otro lo miró sorprendido una vez más. Que estaba diciendo Ginji? Técnicamente estaba diciendole algo importante, algo muy importante, muy bello, muy deseado que...no podía ser.

A lo mejor por fumar tanto estaba escuchando cosas.

- No me vas a decir nada, Ban-chan?- preguntó el Raitei con una sonrisa triste

Por Kami! que parara de sonreir de esa manera! Verlo asi podria partirle el corazón a cualquiera...sin mencionar el suyo

- Si...te voy a decir algo. Algo que debi decirte hace mucho tiempo...Ginji, no hay otra persona más que tú. Nunca estarás en segundo lugar ni nada de eso, siempre serás el único. Me creerás un loco...o que tengo demasiada nicotina en la sangre o lo que sea, pero es cierto. Ginji...yo...yo te...yo te...YO TE AMO!

Ahora el turno del rubio de asombrarse. Ban le había dicho. Se lo había dicho! No cabía en si de felicidad.

Convertido en chibi saltó hacia Ban con los brazos abiertos agarrandose de su cuello haciendo que este se cayera con el rubio encima. Estaban abrazados fuertemente sin que ninguno manifestara las ganas de separarse (o de pararse).

Ginji reaccionó primero y salió de encima de Ban quien se quedó sentado a la altura del Raitei. Lo miró con una dulzura especial antes de inclinarse hacia él.

Tomó la barbilla de este y con la mano le acarició la cara antes de besarlo.

Ya no tenían nada más que decirse. Eso lo decía todo

eh...sean piadosos conmigo! lo uniko q keria era hacer un one-shot de GB! TOT wenu...ojala les haya gustado...ñ.ñ dejen reviews onegai

octi-chan! 


End file.
